Quién diría
by marian-chan
Summary: Tai y Mimi ¿cómo llevan su relación?. Song fic de una canción de Arjona .


Quién diría.  
  
- ¡ME VOY TAICHI!- y cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Se quedó pensando, realmente la había hecho enfadar pero no había sido su intención. Nunca era su intención y sin embargo....  
  
No sabía a ciencia cierta que hacer, su mente estaba en otra parte. Se dirigió a la recámara y abrió el clóset. Sonrió al ver el contraste de las prendas, la forma de combinar de unas y la informalidad y vagancia de las otras. Quién diría que el mink y la mezclilla   
  
podrían fundirse un día  
  
Quién diría   
  
Tú con caviar y yo tortilla  
  
Quién diría   
  
Aún había personas que no se acababan de creer que ellos dos vivieran juntos. Suspiro. Sí, eran muy diferentes y eso en ocasiones lo divertía, empero........   
  
Parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalías   
  
Su memoria comenzó a retroceder en el tiempo mientras se tumbaba en la cama.  
  
Hacía ya mucho tiempo de ello, cuando a veces salían todos los niños elegidos, o al menos los más que se pudieran. Días antes se dio cuenta que la chica rosada era bastante graciosa, comenzaba a interesarle y, ante la sorpresa de todos incluidos ella y él mismo, la invitó a salir por primera vez.... solos.  
  
Tú vas al banco, yo prefiero la alcancía   
  
Oigo a Serrat y tú prefieres Locomía  
  
Tú vas al punto y yo voy por la fantasía  
  
Parece que el amor no entiende de ironías   
  
Su amiga Sora, dada su calidad de mejor amiga, se tomó la libertad de opinar.  
  
- Tai, tú sabes que Mimi es... bueno, es un poco.... especial... Como amiga de ambos puedo decir que no tienen mucho en común.... y no quiero ver decepcionados a ninguno de los dos.  
  
- Descuida, sé lo que hago.  
  
- No, no lo sabes.  
  
Él sonrió.  
  
- Tienes mucha razón.  
  
Y no dijo más.  
  
Contra todas las expectativas a esa cita siguió otra, y otra, y otra.... De algún modo siempre se las arreglaba para invitarla de nuevo y hasta el momento no se había negado, eso parecía una buena señal, de hecho ella parecía divertirse mucho junto a él.  
  
¿Por qué lo seguía haciendo? Eran de ese tipo de cosas que no sabes muy bien por qué las haces, pero si no las hicieras te lo reprocharías toda la vida... o al menos por una semana.  
  
En una de esas salidas, paseaban por la plaza y se detuvieron al llegar a un lago. Se hacía de noche y el paisaje presentaba un hermoso espectáculo de tonalidades rojizas, la ausencia de bullicio, el suave correr del agua, sólo él y ella, todo ese conjunto resultaba en un ambiente ideal para el romanticismo... o al menos así lo creía la chica.  
  
- Mimi....  
  
- º///º Sss....si....  
  
- Yo quiero..... se me antoja un helado, ¿vamos?  
  
- -__- ah.... eso.... seguro....  
  
Mientras caminaban la miró de reojo, se notaba muy molesta ¿Por qué? Pasaron por una tienda de artículos deportivos y se detuvo un momento en el aparador, ella también se detuvo pero no volteó. Al instante Tai siguió caminando por la calle sin decir palabra hasta que:  
  
- Mimi, te quiero.   
  
- ..........  
  
- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
- ..........  
  
No respondió pero su expresión se suavizó un poco y ya no se veía enojada. Sin helado ni nada la llevó a su casa y al llegar sólo se despidió con un "Adiós Tai"  
  
Al día siguiente la visitó a su casa. Fue ella quien abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí...?  
  
- Vine por una respuesta.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Sobre lo que te pregunte ayer, ¿qué dices?  
  
- ......  
  
Lo pensó un poco, luego le dedicó una dulce sonrisa e inmediatamente lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó.  
  
- ¿Tú qué crees?  
  
- No lo sé, por eso vine. Tiene sentido ¿no?  
  
- Tonto ò_ó  
  
Quién diría, quién diría que son años   
  
los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano.  
  
Quién diría, quién diría que lo importante   
  
es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano   
  
Y así fue, se habían convertido en una pareja. No era fácil, nadie dijo que lo sería. Ella era más ordenada, él más irresponsable; a ella le gustaba lo romántico, él era más práctico; ella se enojaba con facilidad, él se lo tomaba todo con más calma; ella decía blanco, él negro. A pesar de todo trataban de arreglar tales diferencias. Claro, las discusiones no faltaban aunque con el tiempo éstas fueron espaciándose bastante.   
  
Si que te amo y que me ames es una ironía   
  
Que bendición la mía despertar junto a ti cada día.   
  
Ese día era obvio que había sucedido una. Pero como siempre, Mimi encontró una manera de no lastimarse: cuando se sentía muy enfadada salía a "despejarse la mente" para regresar más calmada, entonces hablaba con él y le decía lo que le molestaba, en lo personal le parecía demasiado aunque siempre la escuchaba. Cosas de hombre enamorado.  
  
Por eso no se preocupó demasiado cuando se fue aunque..... Se asomó a la ventana. El tiempo había pasado y no tardaría en oscurecer. La verdadera preocupación se abrió paso, tomó su chaqueta y salió.  
  
Tenía que buscarla de prisa. Pasó por la pista, a la cancha de fútbol, a la dulcería y a la tienda de deportes. Nada. Ninguna seña de la linda chica......... Un momento, ¬¬ ' Diox, vaya que era un poco lento........ Mimi tenía tanta razón, el muy......... la había buscado en todos los lugares a los que ÉL habría ido, no a donde pudiera estar.... Bien, una vez localizado el error, tenía que pensar como Mimi, ¡Diablos! No sólo tenía que pensar como mujer sino además como, bueno, como sólo ella era. Absorto en sus pensamientos no reparó en ello sino hasta que las gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro. Levantó la vista. ¿Cuándo llegaron esas nubes grises y grandes?  
  
Suspiro. Pero ahora sí lo haría bien. Sabía que ella, donde quiera que estuviera, sí habría visto las nubes, y previendo el aguacero, regresaría a casa, o en su defecto, si estaba muy lejos, llamaría por teléfono. Así que emprendió retirada.  
  
Yo trovador y tú estudiante de economía   
  
Tú con los números y yo con la filosofía   
  
Y aunque suena imposible en teoría   
  
Al amor le importan poco las utopías   
  
Recién llegó y el olor a algo caliente lo envolvió por completo. Al dar el primer paso se topó con ella...  
  
- Mimi...  
  
- Ví que no estabas y al no encontrar tu chamarra supe que habías salido y supuse que no llevaste un paraguas. ¿Adiviné?  
  
Sonrió.  
  
- Me conoces demasiado bien.  
  
- Te preparé el baño. Anda ve para allá. ¿Qué...?  
  
Notó que la miraba.  
  
- Nada en especial.- se sentó en el sillón.  
  
- Estás empapado y vas a mojar el sillón.  
  
- Sí, es probable.  
  
- Eres un descuidado.  
  
- Lo sé. Y aún así me amas ¿cierto?- la abrazó y sentó en sus piernas.  
  
No contestó, sólo se acurrucó en el pecho del chico.  
  
- Taichi....  
  
- Mmmmm.......  
  
- ¿Tú... tú crees qué esto funcione?  
  
Sí, una pregunta típica de Mimi, no era la primera vez que la hacía, tampoco sabía por qué la hacía. tal vez era la única manera en que demostraba que a veces no estaba segura y tenía miedo. Sin embargo preguntar eso era como preguntar si el mundo se acabará en un millón de años...  
  
- No lo sé Mimi-chan- dijo serio y separándola un poco- No sé y créeme, no tengo la más remota idea. Pero sí te puedo decir una cosa segura. Sin importar lo que crean o lo que digan, sé que esto puede no durar para siempre, y también sé que mientras tanto, yo haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que dure hoy, y que ese hoy sean todos los días.... y espero que tú quieras hacer lo mismo.... así que te pido que no lo vuelvas a preguntar por favor. No me gusta pensar lo que esa duda trae consigo.  
  
Miró la cara de sorpresa de la chica. No había sido muy rudo ¿o sí? De pronto comenzó a reír ante la incredulidad de éste.  
  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
  
- n_n Es la primera vez que te quejas de algo y que soy yo la que resulta regañada.  
  
Él sonríe también.  
  
- Te amo Mimi-chan.  
  
- Yo también Taichi.- se abraza de nuevo a él- Yo también.  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta la pareja? Yo no tengo nada en su contra aunque resulte algo raro. º~º Brrrrr escalofríos....... Jeje ^-^ Por favor, dejen reviews ya sea si les gustó o no.  
  
En lo personal creo que este song fic quedó mejor escrito que los otros que he hecho. ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¡Vamos! Anímense y dejen el ansiado review. 


End file.
